Electronic devices require power to function. This power can be delivered in the form of Direct Current (DC) power. Traditionally, Alternating Current (AC) power from 120-volt wall sockets are used to power electronic devices, and delivering power to designated locations, especially substantial distances from a wall outlet, requires extensive training, certification, and planning.
Thus, there is a need in the power storage and distribution field to create an improved and useful system and method for storing and distributing DC electric power.